


Worth It (To See You Smile)

by Fabelhaft (Blue_Blood_Monarch)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur loves dogs, Arthur's a softie, Cute, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Merlin doesn't, Merlin is weak for arthur's smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Blood_Monarch/pseuds/Fabelhaft
Summary: Arthur Pendragon took ‘toxic masculinity’ to a whole new level. He was arrogant, rude, and a bit of a prat. But- but- underneath that was a pure-hearted, soft man who loved fiercer than Merlin had ever realised.-“Oh my God, he’s licking me.”





	Worth It (To See You Smile)

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest thing written in like 5 minutes because I've been binge watching Merlin and I love Arthur and dogs

Arthur Pendragon took ‘toxic masculinity’ to a whole new level. He was arrogant, rude, and a bit of a prat. But-  _ but _ \- underneath that was a pure-hearted, soft man who loved fiercer than Merlin had ever realised. It had taken him years- literal  _ years _ \- to get through to that soft, vulnerable side of Arthur that he cherished, and this dog had managed to strip him bare of every mask, every facade, every protective wall within  _ seconds _ . 

“Oh my God, he’s  _ licking me _ .”

Merlin smiled, fond, and ignored the sharp sting of jealousy. “He really likes you,” he agreed, crouching down to stroke the soft fur on the young dog’s head, watching as its tongue lolled out, eyes half closing in bliss. 

A laugh- warm and bright as the sun- was drawn out by a sudden lick, a draw of hot, wet tongue on the inside of Arthur’s wrist. Delighted, Arthur moved his hand to scratch behind the hound’s ear, grinning as it leaned into it. “We have to get him, Merlin,” Arthur declared solemnly. “We’ve bonded- I can’t just leave him here.” He hesitated, eye catching on the other dog in the nextdoor cage watching them with sad eyes. “Oh my God, Merlin  _ look _ .” His smile dimmed. “Oh,  _ Merlin. _ Oh, Merlin, I  _ can’t _ . Surely we can take him, too.” He turned pleading eyes to his boyfriend, and Merlin was weak. Arthur barely asked for anything, and he had  _ never _ looked so heart wrenchingly empathetic. 

Merlin sighed. “Arthur.”

“ _ Mer _ lin.” His grin was back, damnit. He  _ knew _ he had won, that Merlin couldn’t say no. Not when Arthur looked like that, all soft and happy, not when there was a small, fluffy animal involved, either. 

“I suppose, if we must,” he agreed, unable to hold back his own smile when Arthur straightened, pulling him into a hug. 

“We’re going to need to stop by the pet store then,” he hummed, and Merlin could feel his smile where he had pressed his face to Merlin’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I suppose we are.”

It would be worth it, he told himself as Arthur stepped back to scoop both dogs to his chest. 

It would be worth it.


End file.
